goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Russell
Jenna Russell is an English actress. Biography Born in Paddington, London, she attended the Sylvia Young Theatre and appeared in the comedy Home to Roost before becoming known as a musical performer. She also appeared in straight plays such as Wildest Dreams and On a Clear Day You Can't See Forever as well as appearing on the television series On the Up. Russell appeared on television series including Doctor Who, Minder and EastEnders (in which she became the second actress to portray Michelle Fowler) and the stage plays Amy's View and Doctor Faustus. Singing As well as having a claim to fame providing the title song to Red Dwarf; Russell appeared in a large number of stage musicals, making her debut as Linda in the jukebox musical Abbacadabra and understudying both Eponine and Fantine in Les Misérables. She had roles as Young Sally in Follies, Bertrande in Martin Guerre and Tracy in High Society. Russell also twice appeared in Into the Woods as Cinderella and the Baker's Wife, and won two Olivier Awards, for Guys and Dolls and Sunday in the Park With George respectively. She appeared as Edie in the London production of Grey Gardens. Television Red Dwarf (1988) *Red Dwarf Theme (solo) Stage Abbacadabra (1983) Follies (1987) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Girlfriends (1987)(originated the role) Les Misérables (1987) Factory Girl *At the End of the Day Eponine (understudy) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) *Finale: One Day More (contains solo lines) Fantine (understudy) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale The Beggar's Opera (1992) *How cruel are the traitors (solo) Martin Guerre (1998) *Working on the Land (contains solo lines) *Where's the Child (contains solo lines) *When Will Someone Hear? (solo) *Tell Me to Go (duet) *All I Know (duet) *Someone (contains solo lines) *The Last Witness (contains solo lines) *The Reckoning (solo) *The Land of the Fathers (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1998) *Act One Prologue *Cinderella at the Grave (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (duet) *On the Steps of the Palace (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale *Act Two Prologue *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (part1)(contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (part2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale Peter Pan: A Musical Adventure (2001) *Just Beyond the Stars (solo) *Just Beyond the Stars (second reprise)(duet) High Society (2001) *Ridin' High (contains solo lines) *Throwing a Ball Tonight (contains solo lines) *I Love Paris (duet) *Once Upon a Time (solo) *True Love (duet) *Let's Misbehave (contains solo lines) *Well, Did You Evah! (contains solo lines) *It's All Right With Me (solo) *Finale (duet) Guys and Dolls (2005) *Follow the Fold (contains solo lines) *I'll Know (duet) *If I Were a Bell (solo) *I've Never Been in Love (duet) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Sunday in the Park With George (2006) Dot *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *Everybody Loves Louis (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Move On (duet) Marie *Children and Art (solo) Into the Woods (2010) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (reprise)(duet) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Any Moment (duet) *Any Moment (reprise)(duet) *Moments in the Woods (solo) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) Soho Cinders (2012) *Spin (reprise)(solo) *Let Him Go (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Curtain Call Merrily We Roll Along (2012) *Old Friends" (Part I)(duet) *Like It Was (solo) *Old Friends (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Now You Know (contains solo lines) *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Not a Day Goes By (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) *Our Time (contains solo lines) Urinetown (2014) *Urinetown *It's a Privilege to Pee (contains solo lines) *Why Did I Listen to that Man? (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Sorry (Reprise)(duet) Grey Gardens (2016) *The Girl Who Has Everything (solo) *The Five-Fifteen (contains solo lines) *Hominy Grits (contains solo lines) *Peas in a Pod (duet) *The Five-Fifteen (Reprise)(solo) *Will You? (solo) *The Revolutionary Costume for Today (solo) *The House We Live In (contains solo lines) *Around the World (solo) *Around the World" (Reprise)(solo) *Another Winter in a Summer Town (duet) Albums All I Am (2009) *As Long as You're Mine (duet) Gallery barclayrussell.jpg|'Young Buddy' and Young Sally in Follies. russellfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. renihanrussell.jpg|'Polly Peachum' and Lucy Lockit in The Beggar's Opera. russellbertrande.jpg|'Bertrande de Rols' in Martin Guerre. russellsarah.jpg|'Sarah Brown' in Guys and Dolls. russelldot.jpg|'Dot' in Sunday in the Park With George. alliam.jpg|'All I Am.' russellwife.jpg|'Baker's Wife' in Into the Woods. russellmary.jpg|'Mary Flynn' in Merrily We Roll Along. russellpenelope.jpg|'Penelope Pennywise' in Urinetown. russelledie.jpg|'Big Edie Beale' in Grey Gardens. Russell, Jenna Russell, Jenna